Emrys
by Echelon8394
Summary: Emrys, a boy born between worlds must decide what to do when things go haywire. Eric/OC, Godric/OC, and mentioning a few chapters of Merlin characters when Emrys went through time to learn how to use magic.
1. Chapter 1

Emrys Northman

A young boy sat on top of the roof, twiddling his finger around the headphone wire as he read a Charles Dickens novel. The sun was setting as dusk welcomed the day. "Emrys!", he heard a woman shouted his name. He sighed as he hit the pause button on his iPod and closed the book. He jumped down and walked back into the posh house.

A woman, somewhere in her 30s was standing there, hands on her hips. "Your father is on his way to pick you up and you are nowhere nearly ready. Where were you?", asked the woman. Emrys sighed and blew a strand of his blond locks away. "So what? Why would he care about me, Isabel? He could've dumped me here and moved on with life", he said as he waved his hands around. "You know he cares for you, Em. It's just that he doesn't like to show it", said Isabel.

"Whatever", Emrys mumbled as he moved to his room. Isabel looked at the boy solemnly. His mother, Elsa was murdered a few weeks ago and Emrys's relationship with his father, the Sheriff of Area 5 began deteriorating. Emrys was – miraculously, born with a vampire for a father and a half-witch half-vampire for a mother. His mother Elsa was the daughter of Sheriff of Area 9, Godric and a half-witch half-human named Elisabeth Munroe, a descendant of the warlock Merlin. Emrys was named after his ancestor.

Elisabeth and Elsa were out grocery shopping where they were attacked in broad daylight and somehow, no one saw a thing. It angered Godric and Isabel had never seen Godric this angry. Elsa, who happened to be Eric's lover, was drained of her blood. Eric went on a rampage, only to be calmed down by Godric. The King of Texas didn't do a thing as he was hiding something.

Emrys dumped himself on his bed. He didn't want to leave. Being with his father, Eric Northman the Sheriff of Area 5 meant that he had to be stuck at Fangtasia the whole night. Usually, Emrys will be at home, his nose deep into his books while his mother would normally watch TV while waiting for Eric to come home. He knew it was to protect him, but to Emrys, it was ridiculous.

Emrys was like a non-existent to the vampire world as Eric, Elsa, Elisabeth and Godric worked hard to keep it that way. To other vampires, minus Stan Baker and Isabel – Godric's nest mates, Emrys is just a normal human boy. Emrys was born with temperature due to his mixed heritage and can get mistook for a human. He survived on both human food and blood, where he preferred food. If anyone were to ask, Godric simply said his next door neighbour who's an avid reader.

Emrys was tall and he had stopped aging by the time he reached 18. He had his father's blond locks, mixed with her mother's brunette hair, and blue eyes, but at some point he looked slightly like his mother. Emrys can come out during the day, but silver weakened him like any other normal vampire. He can't die by the True Death, but by staking him, he was just as good as dead. Eric loved Emrys, but he never wanted to show it, fearing that his enemies might see it and took advantage of it. Emrys and Elsa are his world and to lose Elsa, it shattered his heart.

Then, there was a knock. "Emrys? Child, what are you doing in there?", he heard his grandfather. "Trying to suffocate myself, grandpa. Why?", Emrys said. Godric opened the door and found him, face at his pillow. "Emrys…", Godric called out as he sat down at the bed. Emrys got up and sat next to him. Godric pulled his grandson into a hug. Never had he imagined he would have a family, but thanks to Elisabeth's heritage, there was Elsa and Emrys.

"You know your father loves you", said Godric. "Did he now?", said Emrys. Emrys and Eric had a slight strain in their relationship. Eric was hardly at home due to Fangtasia and his position as a Sheriff, so Emrys was closer to Elsa more than to Eric and Emrys was close to Godric than Eric. "He does, he just doesn't like to show it", said Godric.

"Vikings are like that, aren't they?", said Emrys. "Some are", said Godric. Godric often told the battle of Eric as a Viking. Emrys did love him, but the little strain due to little 'father-son' time had caused him to dislike Eric a little bit. Then, they heard a car coming by the driveway. "Do I have to go grandpa?", asked Emrys. "You have school and you know you can visit me anytime", said Godric. "Can't I just go to school here?", asked Emrys again. "Then, your father would be all alone", said Godric.

Eric entered the house. He scanned around, but no one was there. The wall was adorned by art, all courtesy of Elsa, who enjoyed painting and photography. On one corner, there's a painting of Godric reading a book with Elisabeth on his lap, who was knitting a scarf. On the other wall, was a painting of Stan teaching Emrys on how to be a cowboy, who made Eric smirked all the time. Deep down, his son had the Viking aura. It's just that Eric didn't want Emrys to be one; he wanted his son to be what he truly desires.

He went upstairs and found Emrys in Godric's arms. He never spent much time with Emrys and he will always be jealous of Godric's relationship with Emrys. "Eric", said Godric, acknowledging his progeny. "Godric, I'm here to pick Emrys", said Eric. Emrys reluctantly let go of Godric and grabbed his bag. He walked like a zombie as he went to his father's car. "Eric, he's fragile. Take good care of him", said Godric. Eric nodded and he went to his car. Godric waved off as the car disappeared from the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Emrys closed the book hard and threw it to the wall as he lay back at the couch. "Studying is not so bad", said Eric from his desk as he peered to his son from his papers. "Not when you are at a night club with blaring musics, stale beers and cigarettes, women without the clothes that they actually need, drunkards, and etc. I could've gone to a better university than stuck at a community college, father", said Emrys. "You know why you can't", said Eric.

"You just can't trust me on my own, can you?", said Emrys. "Your mother and grandmother died for what they are. I lost your mother and that was enough for me. If I had known who did it…", said Eric, but the younger version of him cut him off and said, "You'd release hell on earth right? Grandpa would've done the same; he loved grandma so much that when she died, it killed a part of him". Eric sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks. He's at wits end with his son.

Then, Eric's progeny, Pam came in and sensed the tension between the father and son. "Did I missed the cat fight?", asked Pam, sarcastically, but Emrys replied by shutting his ears with his headphones and showed Pam as he raised the volume of his iPod. "Kinda reminds me of you", said Pam to Eric. Pam, who seemingly looked emotionless and couldn't care less about her maker's real son, actually cared for the young Northman. "You gotta do something about him", said Pam as she pointed out to Emrys, who pretended to be oblivious but his vampire sound hearing let him hear the conversation even when his music is at maximum level.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Eric. "Don't pretend to be oblivious, Eric! He's a grown up, not a child! You can't keep him in a cage for the rest of his life!", Pam yelled at his maker. "Thank you! At least someone acknowledge that I'm no longer a child", said Emrys, cynically as he sat up. "Enough!", Eric yelled, angrily and slammed his fist at the desk; he hates when people question his authority. "Pam, someone has to watch the bar", said Eric, dismissing his progeny and Pam stomped out of the office. "As for you, Emrys Godric Northman, do not ever question me like that. EVER! I'm your father and I'm doing what is best for your safety. End of story!", said Eric angrily.

Emrys didn't say a word; instead, he walked to grab his book that he tossed earlier and walked back to the couch as he began reading to ignore his father. Eric hated to raise his voice to Emrys. Last time he did, Elsa told him to sleep at the couch until he fixed the situation between him and his son. Eric left his papers and sat down on the floor beside Emrys, who is still ignoring him. Eric peeked at what his son was reading – the history of Viking.

Eric smiled when he saw what Emrys was reading. Truly the son of Viking, thought Eric. "Emrys…", Eric called out his son, but the young Northman ignored him. "Em? You there?", said Eric again and he's still being ignored. "Don't make me use the nickname that your mother and I gave you when you were a baby", said Eric and Emrys slammed his book shut. "You know why I can't let you out of my sight. You're my son and technically that makes you a part of my world…, and the only biological family that I have. When you're mother died, it's as if I'm experiencing the murder of my family centuries ago all over again. I can't bear it, Em. It killed me when your mother died and it'll hurt me even more if you die", said Eric as he ruffled his son's hair.

"But dad, don't you think I can care for myself?", asked Emrys. "I know you can, but the situation right now forbids you to do so. Until I find out who and why were your mother and grandmother killed, I can't let you out of my sight", said Eric, sternly. Emrys chuckled and said, "Guess I have to keep annoying Pam till this is over". "Guess so", said Eric as he smiled and kissed his son's forehead, which is a rarity for Emrys. Then, Pam came in and tossed two bottles of Tru Blood before leaving the office.

Eric passed a bottle to Emrys, which the boy held in his hand with reluctant. Emrys took a whiff and quickly clamped his nose with his fingers. "It's not that bad", said Eric as he drank his Tru Blood. "Well, I rather trade this with sea water", said Emrys as he drank Tru Blood and coughed as he drank. The two Northmans sat there as they drank their Tru Bloods.

When dawn arrived to greet the next day, Emrys asked whether he could go out during the day as Eric prepared to go into his coffin because Emrys is a mild insomniac. "Stay out of trouble. Anything happens, go to Merlot and call me at dusk, got it?", said Eric, sternly. "Yes, dad, I heard you", said Emrys as he grabbed his bag. "Don't get the car scratched!", Emrys heard Eric yelled from the door and he raised his thumb. He even heard Pam nagged to Eric about Emrys is a grown up and knows what he's doing. _'There's never a dull moment between the two of them'_, thought Emrys as he climbed into the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Emrys drove around Shreveport with nowhere to go. He had the sudden need to eat a normal human breakfast when he passed by a restaurant named Merlotte's Bar and Grill. He turned around and went there. He went in and saw a few people eating at the tables. Emrys went straight to an empty table at the corner and then, came a red headed woman to take his order and she was rather rude. If Emrys would be allowed to reveal who he was to the world, people could have feared him, but for the sake of his safety and not wanting to disappoint Eric, he pretended to be a simpleton human.

"Could I have some pancakes and a cup of coffee, please?", said Emrys. The waitress jotted down his order and left. _'Humans, I could've ripped you in half if it wasn't my father's order to not reveal my true nature'_, thought Emrys. Then, a blond waitress that Emrys once saw at Fangtasia with the vampire Bill Compton came in looking rather angry. The cook, Emrys deduced, appeared from the kitchen window and asked what was wrong and the waitress asked whether he had seen Eric Northman or not because of his car parked out front. Emrys ate his food and drink when they arrived.

'_Oh shit!'_, Emrys cursed himself. He quickly finished his food and drink and went to the counter to pay. The blond waitress smiled at him and gave him his receipt. "You ok? You seem rather angry", Emrys asked, pretending to be oblivious. "Nothing, just a bad day. Do you happen to see a very tall and blond vampire walked in earlier?", she asked him back. "I thought vampires couldn't walk in broad daylight", said Emrys as he shoved his money in his wallet. "Well, I dunno. Just be careful out there", said the waitress. Emrys couldn't remember her name; he shrugged the thought of and smiled at her before leaving.

When Emrys was about to reverse the car, the blond waitress came out and ran after him. "Wait, so this is your car?", she asked. Emrys nodded as he put on his Ray Ban. "Do you happen to know Eric Northman?", she asked again. "Doesn't ring a bell", said Emrys. "Are you sure? Because the plate is the exact number as Eric's car", said the waitress. Emrys sighed and said, "Look, Miss - ". The waitress gave her name as Sookie Stackhouse. Emrys signaled her to come closer and whispered, "There are things in this world are far more complicated for you to understand". Emrys started his engine and left the place.

He drove around uptown, went to the mall and watched a movie. He ate lunch and returned to Fangtasia by the time Eric woke up from his daily slumber. "Trouble?", Eric asked from his seat at the throne. "There's this waiter who asked where I get your car from. She even asked if I know you", said Emrys. "And?", asked Eric again. "I told her nothing. I just said there are far more complicated things for her to understand. Then, I left", said Emrys. Eric nodded and said, "Go clean up".

Emrys washed his face and changed to a black shirt, black leather jacket and dark coloured jeans. When Fangtasia was opened for business, he sat at the bar as he watched over the place in case of anyone who decided to get funny ideas. Chow, the new worker handed him a bottle of Coca-cola. "Mr Northman told me not to give you any alcohol", Chow whispered. Emrys nodded and Chow resumed his work.

Emrys concentrated in listening to people's thought. His grandmother was a half-witch and taught Emrys a thing or two in spell casting and how to use his power. So far, nothing was disturbing. By the end of the day, when the place has been emptied by the last customer, which Chow had to thrown out due to over drunkenness, Emrys picked up his empty bottle and threw it in the waste basket. "Anything interesting?", asked Eric.

Emrys shook his head and said, "Nothing much…, except for some fangbanger's dirty heads. Mostly was bout you and some bout Pam". Emrys hated to hear such dirty thoughts about his father. Eric was known for his ways with women, but to Eric they're just food. Elsa was his love; his life. Emrys now is all what keep his sanity because when Elsa died, he felt like losing himself. "You're going out again?", asked Eric as he settled himself in his coffin. Emrys thought for a moment then shook his head. "Nah, don't feel like too, but I have to go back home to get some fresh clothes. If you don't mind me going that is", said Emrys. "Get some fresh clothes for me too. You know where it is", said Eric as he motioned to his son to close the lids.

Emrys left Fangtasia to a secluded bungalow. It looked as if it was abandoned. Emrys went in and looked around. The house had a little modern touch, but mostly it has a family surrounding. Emrys sat on the couch and grabbed a picture frame next to him. It was a picture of his mother and father with him as a baby. Across him at the wall was a family portrait of him and his family; Godric, Eric, Elisabeth, Elsa and Emrys as a child. At the background was Stan in his cowboy hat. Emrys remembered when his grandfather saw the picture; Stan was in a lot of trouble for his mischievous.

He put the picture back down to inspect the house. It was full of dust. Emrys took time to clean up the house and pack a bag of his clothes and some of Eric's clothes. After all the chores, he fell asleep and didn't realize nightfall has arrived. He woke up with his father calling him, worried sick of his missing son. "Sorry dad, fell asleep on the couch. I didn't realize time fly", said Emrys before he hung up. He grabbed his bags and left for Fangtasia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Emrys made his way through the back door of Fangtasia and to the office with an angry Eric waiting for him. "Where were you?!", he asked. "I'm sorry, dad. I fell asleep. I cleaned up the house a bit and I got tired", said Emrys. "Next time, don't be so reckless", said Eric, sternly. Eric approached his son and kissed his forehead. "Don't be reckless. You might not know when our enemy will attack", said Eric, this time his voice soften. Emrys chuckled and said, "I know".

After Eric left to oversee Fangtasia as it was nearly closing time, Emrys picked up his cell phone and dialed Godric's home number, which Isabel picked up. "Hey Isabel, is grandpa home?", asked Emrys, but Isabel hesitated to answer him. "Isabel, where's grandpa? What happened to him? Don't make me use magic against you", said Emrys, threatening to use his magic. "Godric's missing", Isabel answered. "What?! What do you missing?! He's a 2000 year old vampire and he can't be missing like that!", said Emrys, angrily.

Then, Eric burst in. "What do you mean Godric's missing?!", he hissed. "I dunno, ask Isabel. I call to speak to grandpa and she said he's missing", said Emrys as he passed the phone to his father. The conversation was a fiery one at first with Eric asking how, why and who took Godric. Then, everything was calmed and Eric said he'll be in Dallas right away. "Can I come? Please?", asked Emrys. Eric looked at his son and sighed. "Alright, you can come, but you must do as I say. Break that rule, I'll have Pam locked you in the dungeon for a week, understand?", said Eric. Emrys smiled and nodded.

Then, Pam came in and said Bill Compton and Sookie came in with Sookie having injured and poisoned by some creature that has a head bull and the body of a man. "A head of a bull and a body of a man? A minotaur?", said Emrys. "The heck should I know. Ask him if you want", said Pam. Emrys was about to, but Eric prevented him from going out. "Please dad, I can help. Maybe with my help, they'll repay you with whatever you want", said Emrys. "Are you reading my mind?", asked Eric. "C'mon dad, it's not like I don't know you", said Emrys. "Get Dr Ludwig as well", Eric ordered Pam and his progeny left to execute her maker's order.

When Dr Ludwig arrived, Emrys came out. Bill never met him and Sookie was too weak to recognize him. Her back had three bloody scratches. Dr Ludwig prepped to examine the wound when Sookie asked what kind of doctor she is. "The healing kind. I'm Dr Ludwig..", but her words were cut off when Sookie yelped in pain as Dr Ludwig touched her wound. Sookie asked if she was going to die and Dr Ludwig answered yes. "No, she cannot die. You must save her!", said Bill. "Back off, vampire. Let me do my job", said Dr Ludwig. "Forgive him; Bill is abnormally attached to this human", said Eric.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choice here. She's been poisoned. Ever heard of Komodo dragon? They're miles teaming with bacteria. After one is bitten, it will take hours…, days, the toxin will eat away through your nervous system until you are as good as helpless to devour you alive", explained Dr Ludwig. "I was scratched by a dragon?", asked Sookie. "No, the poison is similar, but way more efficient", said Dr Ludwig as she took out a bottle, "I think I've seen it before, but I can't tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy, I need to remove her clothing", said Dr Ludwig. She handed the bottle to Emrys and said, "I need the incantation right now, boy".

Bill apologized to Sookie and left with Eric. Emrys read some healing incantation before handing the bottle back to Dr Ludwig when Sookie coughed up foam. "We don't have much time, Mr. Compton", said Dr Ludwig. Bill left with reluctance. "Em, the spell please", said Dr Ludwig and Emrys took out a book from his sling bag and flipped through the highlighted pages. When he found the intended spell, he began reading them in Latin.

(Meanwhile)

Eric and Bill stayed at the office as Dr Ludwig and Emrys healed Sookie. "The head of a bull…", said Eric as he paced around. "That's what she said, but then, it was dark. It all happened in seconds", said Bill. "So you didn't see this…, bull man?", asked Eric as he sat at his chair behind his desk. Bill shook his head and said no. "Did you give her your blood?", asked Eric again. "It didn't work. Ever heard of anything like this?", said Bill. "Surprisingly no", said Eric. Then, he summoned Pam and Chow. "I thought in a 1000 years, I have see everything that it needs to be seen", said Eric as Pam and Chow came in, "Search the woods around Highway 71". "He can do it", Pam motioned to Chow, "I'm wearing my favourite pumps".

Eric said something in Swedish and Pam sighed before leaving with Chow. "She is extremely lazy, but loyal", said Eric, "How's yours? Jesicca…". Eric wanted to know how Bill is handling in being a maker. "Dangerous, afraid", said Bill. "Glad to see you two bonding. Being a maker is very rewarding", said Eric. "I have to get back to Sookie", said Bill, but as he was about to leave, Eric said, "Relax, Dr Ludwig treated one of Pam's human when she was mauled by a werewolf. Lost an eye, but otherwise she's fine".

Bill wanted to leave, but then he remembered something to ask. "Who's the guy with Dr Ludwig?", asked Bill and he saw Eric flinched at the question. "He's…, someone important to me", said Eric. "What is he?", asked Bill again. "You ask too many questions", said Eric. "I wanna know. Is he a wizard? Something even weirder?", said Bill.

Eric got angry at Bill's persistent and bared his fangs. "Don't make me do things that would upset your pet human. Don't ask questions that you won't be able to understand", said Eric. Bill merely shrugged at Eric's reaction and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Dr Ludwig packed her stuff and told Eric that she expected payment by the end of the week. Bill gave his blood for Sookie to heal, although Eric did offer his due to his age being the older vampire. Dr Ludwig gave an acknowledgement nod to Emrys, in which he replied the gesture with the same thing, before she left. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr Ludwig", said Eric, although Emrys suspected otherwise, but shrugged the thought off. He did all he could to save Sookie, but mostly Dr Ludwig took out the poison. He only made the scratches disappear.

Pam and Chow returned. "The area has been scanned", said Pam and Chow continued, "Tracks are humans, but the smell is definitely animal". "What kind?", Eric asked. "The filthy ones", said Pam. "We didn't recognize it", said Chow. "How interesting", said Eric, "Set alerts through the appropriate channels. Find out if anyone knows anything". Pam and Chow were about to leave when Eric stopped Pam. "Those were great pumps", said Eric, sarcastically with a straight face and all Emrys could do was containing his laugh. "Watch it, kiddo. Just because of who you are, doesn't mean I can't hit you", Pam threatened Emrys, though they both know it was merely jest between siblings. "Whatever you say, Pammy", said Emrys and he stuck his tongue out. Pam rolled her eyes and left with Chow who's obviously trying to subdue his laughter. Eric merely smirked at his son and progeny's conversation.

"I'm not gonna move her", said Bill. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's taken care of", said Eric. "I'm not gonna leave her", said Bill. "I have extra coffin at the back. You're welcome to use it", said Eric. "I wanna thank you for your hospitality", Bill said to Eric. He turned to Emrys and said, "For saving Sookie's life". "I'm sure there's a way she can repay us", said Emrys and he can feel his father smirking as he walked to go to sleep for the day. Bill gave a glance that Emrys could tell that he wasn't too comfortable of what Emrys had just said.

After Eric left, Bill asked Emrys, "What are you?". "You don't wanna know", said Emrys. "A wizard? Shape-shifter? Excorcist?", said Bill. "You ask too many questions", said Emrys. "You know, the way you said that sounded 100% like Eric", said Bill. Emrys used his vampire speed to approach Bill and choke him. Emrys lift the older vampire from the ground and said, "Like I said, you asked too many questions". Pam came in just in time or else Bill would've gotten his neck broken. "Emrys!", she yelled. Emrys turned to Pam but Bill was still in the air, struggling in Emrys' grip.

"Put him down and go to bed, it's past bed time. You don't want to get into trouble now, do you Emmy?", said Pam, retaliating Emrys when he called her 'Pammy' earlier. Emrys sighed and let Bill go. He walked away with Pam ruffling his hair. Pam turned to Bill and said, "Forgive him. He's still young". "Is he a vampire? He doesn't look like one", said Bill, but Pam chose to ignore him and went to her coffin as dawn was welcoming the day. Bill decided to shrug it off and turned in for the day.

(Meanwhile)

Eric didn't go directly into his coffin. He made way to the office and found Emrys at the couch. Eric peeked in and saw what Emrys was holding; the photo of Eric and Elsa with Emrys as a baby. He remembered Emrys first word was 'Dada'. Elsa was all too happy when she heard it. He even remembered when he went to pick them up from Godric's place. Emrys just started to walk a few steps to Godric, but when the little Northman saw his father, he wasn't toddling; instead he ran towards Eric. Eric was never good with children, but on that day, he acted using his instinct. He picked up Emrys and twirled him in his arms, which cause the little Emrys to giggle with laughter. He also remembered Godric told him how he has changed over the pass years ever.

"Reminisce over memory?", Pam startled Eric from behind. "Nothing. You should've got into the coffin. It's almost day time", said Eric. "And you?", asked Pam and Eric just shrugged his shoulders with a solemn face. Pam sighed and said, "We'll find justice to whoever did it". "I'll drain them, just as they did to her. I don't care who or what they are", said Eric as he tried to retain his anger. Eric took a final glance at his son who began to read a book before leaving to his coffin with Pam tailing behind him.

Emrys read his book as he listened to his iPod. He only got up from his spot when he was hungry and when he got out, Ginger, one of Fangtasia worker was giving Sookie a sandwich. Sookie noticed Emrys and said, "You! What are you doing here?!". Ginger was about to answer, but Emrys gave her a look that immediately shut her up. Sookie turned to Ginger, as if she was looking for an answer, but found none. Emrys immediately knew something and said, "You read mind, Miss Stackhouse?". Sookie gave a shocking look and said, "H-how did you?".

"I know things…, things that are invisible through the naked eyes", said Emrys. "What are you?", she asked again. Emrys hated that question. "Best you eat the sandwich before it turned cold", said Emrys. He grabbed some food from the fridge that Chow had usually bought for him and went back to his reading. Somewhere after 10 minutes, he heard a commotion. He put his book and food down and peeked outside, only to see Ginger running after Sookie and Emrys followed.

He descended through the dungeon and saw Sookie found the Merlotte cook, Lafayette, whom Eric had caught for selling vampire blood aka 'V'. Sookie turned to the stairs and saw Emrys, anger in her eyes were visible. "How could you do this to him?!", she asked, angrily. Emrys simply shrugged his shoulder and walked away, only to hear Sookie yelled at him, "Don't you turn your back on me! You…, you…". But she couldn't make out words as she didn't know what he is. "You got problems, you go to the sheriff, not me lady", said Emrys without turning his back and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Eric woke up, but not to reality. The scene in front of him was midnight, he thought and he was in the middle of a plain field. He turned and saw his son, little Emrys holding hands with Godric as Godric pointed to the stars above while Elisabeth, Godric's mate and Emrys's grandmother, who was on Emrys's other side simply listen and gaze above. Eric felt something shift in his arms; he turned his attention towards it and it was his mate, Elsa, who was asleep. He smiled and kissed her nose. Elsa stirred in her sleep and slowly, she woke up.

Elsa smiled at him. She got up and so did he. He turned his attention back to his son and all he could see was fire. Little Emrys was in there, burning and trapped and helpless; he was trying to reach Eric, but his effort was in vain. Eric wanted to run to his little boy, but found himself chained by a dark shadow. He turned to find Elsa and she was lying next to him; pale and dead. He screamed and cursed, only to be woken up by Pam.

"What the heck is wrong with you?", his progeny asked. Eric didn't answer her; instead he got out of his coffin and made a mad dash upstairs to find Emrys, who was in his office, sitting on his chair while he read a book. He went to the boy and pulled him into his arms. "Thank god, you're ok", said Eric. "Dad, are you trying to break my neck?", Emrys asked. Eric released his son and kissed his forehead. "You have blood on your cheeks", said Emrys. Eric didn't realize he was crying blood.

Pam came in and said Sookie wanted a word with him since this morning. Eric nodded and left. "What's wrong with him?", asked Emrys. Pam shrugged and said, "He had a nightmare I think. He's been screaming his lungs out, disturbing my beauty sleep". Emrys walked out to find Sookie slapping Eric's face. Instinctively, his fangs came right out and he was about to attack when Eric stopped him by holding his shoulders. "Now, now, Em, remember our talk about being a good host?", said Eric. Emrys retracted his fangs, but his glare never left Sookie.

Sookie was angry about the fact that Lafayette was chained underground. She threatened to go to the police if Eric didn't release him; Eric, in return, showed his fangs at her. "I do not respond well to threats", he said, angrily. He stepped back and breathed. "Perhaps he can come out with some sort of arrangement", he said and he pointed to his office so they can talk. Eric was asking Sookie to help him in search of Godric in exchange he will let Lafayette go, though Bill disagree, saying that she almost die last night.

"I can make up my own mind", she said to Bill. "I'll pay all your expenses, of course, and yes, I will release your friend", said Eric. "And I want five thousand dollars", Sookie demanded. Emrys growled from behind and Eric looked at him, trying to reassure his son that he knew what he was doing. Sookie whispered something to Bill and Eric said, "Your human is getting cocky". "She'll take 10 thousand and I want to escort her", said Bill. "I don't think so", said Eric.

"10 thousand and Bill come with me or it's a deal breaker", said Sookie. Eric eventually agree, though Sookie said she prefer cancer over him. "We need to leave immediately", said Eric. "I'll make the travel arrangements, but I'll need your credit card number", said Bill. Then, the door burst open and Pam shoved Lafayette in. "Shame, I was hoping to convince Eric to let me keep you", said Pam. "Have Chow fetch our car", said Eric. Pam looked at him with her usual 'oh-please' look before leaving. Eric walked towards Lafayette and Emrys followed suit. "I'll be seeing you around, I'm sure", said Eric. "Oh no, don't bet on it baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy ass fucks. Done", said Lafayette. Eric gave a wink before signaling to Bill to get Lafayette out. Before Sookie left the office, Eric reminded her to tell Bill that they need five tickets to Dallas. After the nightmare, no way Eric is leaving Emrys behind.

After Sookie and Bill left with Lafayette, Emrys stood by his father. "Why use her? I can just use my powers to find grandpa", said Emrys. "Your grandfather will have my ass if I use you. Besides, humans are expendables", said Eric, "Especially when they owe us after we save their lives". "Think she can find him?", said Emrys. "She better be", said Eric, "Go home and get some clean clothes. Three to four days. You do the math". Emrys left and Eric pulled out a chain from his shirt. The chain hung a gold ring; the ring when he promised Elsa that he married her. He twiddled the ring in his finger before kissing it. Eric closed his eyes for a while and all he could see was Elsa, smiling at him like she always did.

Emrys drove back home and packed his and Eric's clothes. He stuffed all his necessity items including his spell book into his sling bag. He loaded everything into the car before driving back to Fangtasia, where Eric was telling Pam to look after everything during his absence. Eric hopped in and they drove to the airport with Sookie and Bill followed them from behind. Emrys hoped to find Godric before any bad things happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

During the flight, Emrys flipped over his spell book, which interested Sookie and she's taking the advantage to ask him questions since Eric is in the coffin. "What's that?", asked Sookie. Emrys glared at her before he answered, "Something that might become handy in the future". "What are you?", she asked. "You ask me that one more time, Bill Compton will have you in pieces", said Emrys. "Are you threatening me?", said Sookie. "Think of it as an advice. Never fight fire with fire", said Emrys.

"Just asking, don't have to be so rude. Why is Eric so fond of you?", said Sookie. Emrys pulled up his jacket sleeve a little to reveal a charm bracelet that his mother made, which had his name, Eric and Elsa's names. "You might not understand our relationship. Let's leave it that way", said Emrys. They stayed silent until their arrival, which Isabel welcomed them with a limousine. Emrys disembarked the plane and Isabel ran towards him to give him a hug. The flight workers helped to place the coffins out from the plane to the car. Eric got out, then Bill and Jessica. Isabel had the driver sent Sookie, Bill and Jessica to the hotel before heading back to Godric's nest.

Stan was not at home, probably out doing his rodeo or scouting for Godric's trace. Eric, Emrys and Isabel sat at the living room. "How did this happened?", asked Eric. "I don't know. They came and Godric was willing to come", said Isabel. "Willing? What do you mean 'willing'? We're talking about a 2000 years old vampire, who willingly disappear to be a hostage for some anti-vampire pious group?", said Emrys. Isabel was speechless. "We'll wait till Sookie is here. Then, we'll hatch a plan", said Eric, "Don't wander anywhere during daylight". He warned his son earlier before he did anything. "Yes, sir", said Emrys.

Stan returned nearly dawn, acknowledging Emrys with a ruffle to the hair before retreating to his coffin. Emrys sat in the library all morning, afternoon and evening; only to go to the kitchen to find food. When sun has finally set, Emrys went out and Sookie and Bill arrived. As they entered the house, Emrys asked, "Where's your progeny? Are you sure she can be left on her own? She's a baby vamp after all". "She'll be fine", said Bill. "Nice place", said Sookie. "It's…, Godric's. Of course, it's nice", said Emrys. He has to tread carefully of calling Eric his father and Godric his grandfather in front of Bill and Sookie. He didn't want many unnecessary people to know.

Eric, Stan and Isabel came out of their coffins and arrived at the living room; then, they began to discuss their plan. All Emrys knew was the anti-vampire group was called Fellowship of the Sun. "You should've told me Eric. He hired a fucking human, Isabel", said Stan. "Now wait just a minute", said Sookie and Bill yelled at Stan, "Respect her!". "Thank you", she said. "I could've told you, Stan, but you've been off on your own for days", said Isabel. "Are you sure Godric wasn't abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?", asked Eric. Stan said yes while Isabel said no. "They're the only ones with an organization with man power", said Stan. "But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old", said Isabel.

"Don't get smart", said Stan. "Besides, there's no proof", said Isabel. "If they got him, I'll hear them. That's my job", said Sookie. Emrys saw Stan smirked. Emrys alone could've done the job, but the murder of Elisabeth and Elsa had made Eric, Godric, Stan and Isabel to conceal Emrys's true nature. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are and leave no trace", said Stan. "Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant", said Isabel. "I bet the King of Texas won't approve the destruction of our international political agenda", said Bill. "Fuck that. The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made", said Stan. "Don't use Godric to make your own little power play!", Isabel said, angrily. "You completely incompetents!", Eric yelled, which earned him stares from Isabel and Stan, "What has happened to Godric that he's surrounded by clowns?".

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here", said Isabel. "Yeah, sheriff, why don't you wind back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets", said Stan. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere", said Eric. "And I'm nobody's puppet", said Sookie. "What we need is a plan", said Bill. "I have a plan!", said Stan. "It's not a plan, it's a movie!", said Isabel. "It's not a movie, it's a war", said Stan. "Idiots", Eric hissed and walked away.

"Enough you two! You quarrel like old married couples", said Emrys. "Stay out of this kid", said Stan. Emrys got up and walked to Stan. "I think it's time you two realize your places. Godric's not here, I'm taking over", said Emrys, "And you do well remember to respect Eric". "What do you mean taking over?", asked Bill. Emrys turned to Bill and said, "Godric has relinquished his power to me if anything happens. Therefore, I'm in-charge as acting sheriff until Godric's return". "You know, if you just explain who the hell you are in this whole fucking situation, it would've been goddamn easy for us to understand", said Sookie. Instinctively, Stan and Isabel bare their fangs. No matter what, Emrys is under their protection. "You, Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Compton also need to remember your places. My world is far more complicated and not for the likes of you to understand", said Emrys, "You may leave until we will need of your service. Don't skip town".

Isabel called the cab and Sookie and Bill left. Emrys, Isabel and Stan sat in the library, where Eric had retreated earlier, holding a small picture of him, Elsa and Emrys as a baby that Godric kept on his desk. "We need to tread softly. They may be amateurs, but not necessarily they're stupid", said Emrys. "Stupid enough to kidnap Godric", said Stan. Then, the door burst in and Bill came in. "Mr. Compton, it's very rude not to knock", said Emrys. "I did, but I'm a vampire. I'll fix the door", said Bill, "I can help, but I won't involve Sookie in this whole situation. Emrys is here, why not use him?". Eric, with his vampire speed, ran towards Bill and slammed him to the wall, choking him.

Isabel and Stan tried to stop him, but their efforts were in vain. "Dad, stop it!", Emrys finally yelled. Eric slowly released his grip and said, "I'm turning in early". He walked towards his son and gave the boy a hug and a kiss to the forehead before he walked towards Elsa's old room. "Dad? Eric is your maker?", said Bill as he rubbed his neck. "No, he's not. He's literally my dad", said Emrys, "Anyway, this is not the time to discuss that. Godric is still missing". "Don't any of you can think that there might be a traitor in your nest?", said Bill. "No", said Stan. "That's impossible", said Isabel. "We were followed from the airport to the hotel and you two were the only ones knew that we were coming", said Bill. "Isabel, Stan, don't make me use necromancer against you two", said Emrys.

"Well, it's easy", said Stan. "Unless it was you!", said Isabel. "Enough! I asked for an explanation, not for you two to quarrel. Time is of the essence!", said Emrys, "Perhaps, Mr. Compton is right. Why don't I go and infiltrate them?". Then, Eric came in with a concern face. "Not gonna happen", said Eric. "I'm not finished yet, dad", said Emrys, "I'll take Miss Stackhouse with me. Maybe during the day, Mr. Compton is not there to protect her, but I'm here. I'll promise you I'll protect her unless unwanted things occur that may cause injuries to me". "Remember what we talk about you disobeying me and I'll have Pam lock you in the dungeon for a week?", said Eric.

"This is a waste of time. I don't want any part of it", said Stan. "Go wherever you wish, but I don't want to hear any human or anti-vampire massacre", said Emrys. Stan tipped his hat to Emrys before leaving. He knew better than to anger the young Northman, where the last time he did, he ended up losing a limb for a few days and Emrys wouldn't tell him where he hid Stan's missing arm. "You know, if you explain who you are, I might be able to understand. I can keep it a secret. You have my word. Should I fail to keep it, you might as well kill me", said Bill. "Not a word, even to Sookie?", said Eric. Bill nodded. "Well, then, Mr. Compton, please sit. It'll take all night", said Emrys as he began the tale of who he is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

(Flashback)

Dusk had arrived. Godric was on a walk when he sensed a presence of a human being with a powerful aura. He went deep into the woods and found a woman sitting in front of a bond fire. She stared into the bond fire, but her mind was elsewhere. He examined her – she's wearing rags, as if she's homeless and her body was dirty. "Excuse me, miss?", he said, but she ignored him. He touched her, but he wished he didn't. Somehow, he was transported back to what it seemed back in the middle age.

After mere seconds, he was transported back to reality and he stumbled backwards. The woman gasped and immediately said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!". "It's fine. What are you?", Godric asked. "I don't know. I found out about this particular thing that I can do, but I don't know how to control it. I've been to places that I can't even explain where I was", she answered. "You were in the middle age just now, somewhere during King Arthur and Merlin's time", said Godric.

She grabbed a leather bound book that Godric didn't notice it was beside her. She flipped it open and showed him the first page. "This guy?", she asked. Godric knew this book. He had seen it once. Merlin's Book – the book where he kept all his spells, hexes, curses, etc. "Yes, but may I ask how do you come to acquire it?", asked Godric. The woman shrugged and said, "It's the only thing my mum left to me before she died". "Where do you live?", he asked again. "My apartment has been seized because apparently all this time, my friend somehow wired my money to her bank account instead to the appropriate channel. I don't have any money, any relatives or job", said the woman, "Kinda living like a hippie nowadays".

"Why don't you come and live with me?", said Godric. "What?! No thanks, I don't know you and you don't know me. Won't that be awkward?", said the woman. "No, it won't. My name is Godric", he said. "Elisabeth Munroe", said the woman. Godric took her home and Elisabeth realized it was a vampire nest. "Are you a vampire?", she asked him when he showed her to her new room. "Yes, I'm 2000 years old", said Godric.

Isabel was nice to her, but Stan was a little reluctant. Whenever the cowboy tried to sniff her, Godric would hiss and order him to back off. One night, after a few months living with him, Elisabeth asked Godric, "Why are you so protective of me? You could've sucked me dry, but you didn't. Why?". Godric walked to her and Elisabeth backed away slowly until her back is pressed to the wall. Godric's lips slowly reached for hers and they kissed. "I love you", he said. "I don't understand", she said. "The day I met you, I was attracted to an aura that was emitted from you. Somehow, I knew I had to protect you. I knew my heart ache because every time I think of you, my unbeaten heart suddenly feels. That feeling – it was missing for more than 2000 years. I was a heartless vampire, but you changed me", he explained.

"Is that the reason why Isabel has been giddy for the past few days?", asked Elisabeth. Godric nodded and smiled. "Perhaps because I haven't been so happy for so long…, until you arrived", he said. Godric and Elisabeth's relationship was kept a secret when she found out that she was a witch of Merlin's descendant. Godric couldn't risk the AVL to find out and Stan and Isabel did all they can to keep it a secret. Witches and vampires don't usually go along very well, minus Godric and Elisabeth of course.

Elisabeth retuned her sleeping pattern, where she slept during the day and stay awake at night. She even met Eric, who was surprisingly nice to her. Though it was odd to Godric, he was relieved that his progeny had taken a liking for his mate. A few years later, Elsa was born. Her growth was as normal as any child and she was educated under Godric's watch. Elsa can walk during the day, sliver weakened her, but she cannot die from the True Death, though she can die by staking her. Elsa was closed to Eric and eventually, Eric asked Godric's permission to marry Elsa and make her his mate. Pam couldn't accept that her maker had love a half-hybrid, but eventually they became best friends.

Emrys was born when Elsa was 20 and Eric just turned 1000. Eric was proud of his son, even though their relationship was not in good terms sometimes. Eric was busy at Fangtasia at night and Elsa was at home most of the time. She hated that place, but she always reminded her son that Eric loves him no matter what. When Emrys turned 19, a week later, as Elsa and Elisabeth went to shop for baking items, they were attacked and drained. They died there and then.

Godric was enraged by the murder of his mate and the fact that the King of Texas refused to do a thing. Eric was as angry as his maker, but he had to calm down. His son needed protection. He swore to avenge Elsa's death no matter what.

(Present)

"Wow", was the only thing Bill said. "Now do you understand why is it so hard for my dad and I to tell you what I am?", said Emrys. "Eric, is this even possible? Having a REAL son when you're a 1000 year old vampire?", asked Bill. "Elisabeth's heritage as a Merlin's descendant gave her the power of life, which then she and Godric have Elsa, then Elsa and I have Emrys", answered Eric.

"Does the AVL knew?", said Bill. "We've made sure his identity and true nature are kept within us only…, and now you", said Isabel. "I swear, I won't say a word, but I still stand by my decision to not get Sookie involved", said Bill. "I thought I told you of my plan", said Emrys. "I'm still younger than your dad to get myself burn in the sun", said Bill. "Don't you worry, Mr. Compton, I know what I'm doing", said Emrys. "Godric's gonna kill me", Eric mumbled. "He'll kill us if Emrys gets kill", said Isabel.


End file.
